dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
Incarnus
Incarnus is a recurring monster in the Joker series. Characteristics The Incarnus is a legendary monster that is capable of transforming into different animal-based monsters. It's default form is known as Wulfspade, and the remaining three basic forms are known as Hawkhart, Cluboon, and Diamagon. Each form has a card-suit motif, complimenting the many card-game references found throughout the names of other characters. In both Joker games, the Incarnus will always keep a neutral polarity for synthesizing purposes. Appearances ''Joker It is first found on Infant Isle, battling Solitaire in ''Joker. After the Hero reaches Xeroph Isle and rescues the Incarnus, it will join the party. Over the course of the game, and upon reaching the pinnacle of dungeon-featuring isles, the Incarnus will ask the Hero to aid it in a sacred ritual of transformation. ''Joker 2 Unlike the previous game, the Incarnus is not part of the adventure until the game is completed. After beating the main story, there will be some instances where no monsters appear in any of the zone maps. If the Hero explores the area, he may find a gate of sorts and be drawn to it. If the gate is examined, the Hero will battle against an Ace form of the Incarnus. There are four of these instances and, if they are completed, grant the Hero the very basic form of the Incarnus: a Wulfspade called ''Infantus. when you defeat one they will drop a book ect. dimagon ace = book of dimagon. Forms Wulfspade and Wulfspade Ace The first form of the Incarnus the Hero encounters, Wulfspade is a Lightning based monster baring resemblance to a Wolf pup. In the Ace form, the Wulfspade retains elements of a wolf, but has some traits of a Jackal involved. Wulfspade is encountered on Infant Isle, Xeroph Isle and the Ace form is obtained on Fert Isle. To obtain an Infant Wulfspade, synthesize the Incarnus with any Nature Family Monster of Rank B and below. For the Ace form, any Nature Family Monster of Rank A and above will work. Hawkhart and Hawkhart Ace The second form of the Incarnus is Fire based, and carries traits of a newborn bird-like creature in initial form. The Ace form is Hawk-based. While Hawkhart Ace must be obtained through synthesis, the infant form is found after besting Xeroph Isle's Ruins. To obtain an Infant Hawkhart, synthesize the Incarnus with any Demon Monster of Rank B and below. For the Ace form, any Demon Family Monster of Rank A and above will work. Cluboon and Cluboon Ace The third form of the Incarnus is Earth based and shares traits with primates. The intial Cluboon is resembling of a chimpanzee, while the Ace form is heavily defined by Western Gorilla traits. Like the previous Ace form, Cluboon Ace is obtained through synthesis, and the initial form is granted after clearing Palaish Isle's Tower. To obtain an Infant Cluboon synthesize the Incarnus with any Material Monster of Rank B and below. For the Ace form, any Material Family Monster of Rank A and above will work. Diamagon and Diamagon Ace The fourth and final form of the Incarnus is characterized by its Dragon-like appearance in both initial and Ace form. It is Water and Ice based, completing the cycle of the four elements featured in the whole of the entire series. Diamagon Ace is found through synthesis, while the initial form is bestowed upon the Hero after clearing the trials of both halves of Celeste Isle. To obtain an Infant Diamagon, synthesize the Incarnus with any Beast Family Monster of Rank B and below. For the Ace form, any Beast Family Monster of Rank A and above will work. Ace of Spades The Ace of Spades is the Dark equivalent of the Wulfspade, and has no infant form. It resembles the Ace form of Wulfspade, but has an obvious sinister scheme about the colors. The only encounter with the Ace of Spades is on Infern Isle. To obtain the Ace of Spades, synthesize the Wulfspade Ace with Leopold. Wildcard The final, and possibly true form of the Incarnus is Holy-based and resembles both Wulfspade Ace and the Ace of Spades in appearance. The fur is tinted blue and the armor is greenish in certain portions. The Wildcard is never seen in-game until the final moments of the main story. To obtain the Wildcard, synthesize the Wulfspade Ace with Empyrea. Etymology The name Incarnus comes from the Latin word incarnate, meaning "embodied in flesh", or "taking on flesh". The four basic forms of the Incarnus are all based on creatures with possible links to gods of other religions. These are the Wolf, Hawk, Baboon, and Dragon. Each form is granted a card suit. The Wulf has Spades, the Hawk has Hearts, the Baboon has Clubs, and the Dragon has Diamonds. The four basic Ace versions; Wulfspade Ace, Hawkhart Ace, Cluboon Ace, and Diamagon Ace, are considered to be the Ace Cards of each respective form. The Ace of Spades is known in the card world as the highest ranking card in any deck. The dark nature surrounding this form is possibly linked to the folklore surrounding the Ace of Spades, where it is known as the "Death Card". The Wildcard is akin to the Joker, where the latter card can be considered as such alongside regular playing cards. Trivia *In Joker, the Incarnus is the only Family, excluding bosses, that consists of a single monster with multiple forms. This was changed in Joker 2 where the Incarnus Family was merged into the Boss Family. *Despite being called Cluboon, and having elements of the Baboon in its name, the monster in question is more reminiscent of a Gorilla. *Due to the mysterious abilities of natural transformation that the Incarnus possess, it is possible that it can be considered a deity in flesh form. However, due to the nature of obtaining a new form, the Incarnus may be inexperienced. This may be true, as the Incarnus asks the Hero to aid it in the rituals of Joker. **In Joker 2 the Incarnus seems to have mastered natural transformation, as it appears in every Ace form before granting a new Incarnus to the Hero. Gallery jokeraces.jpg|Joker and the Four Aces cluboon.jpg|Cluboon, the Earth-based Incarnus hawkhart.jpg|Hawkhart, the Fire-based Incarnus DQMJ - Diamagon.png DQMJ - Diamagon ace.png Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker characters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 characters